Obsession
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Sequel to Lovesick. When Norman is released from prison, life for Samantha is sent into insanity as she has to fend him off and try to move on with her life while also dealing with nightmares. However, he doesn't want her leave him again and wishes that they continue their relationship. "I won't EVER let you go, Sam. Not again..." Alternate post series finale.
1. A Free Man

"_How do you like it?" a familiar voice behind her asked. _

_Samantha couldn't believe she was reliving this nightmare once more. Anything, but this again…_

"_Norman? What's going on? What happened to your mother?" she asked. _

"_She died two years ago, it was an attempted murder-suicide. I thought you were going to help me through this rough time like what I did with you when Deputy Shelby died. But guess what? You. Weren't. THERE!" Norman said. _

_She winced at the mention of her half-brother. _

"_Oh, Norman…I'm so sorry. I was at the academy, I didn't know." Samantha said. _

"_You're not sorry, no one's ever sorry." _

"_Norman, please. Forgive me." _

"_Did I tell you that I love you, Sam, and that I cannot live with you?" Norman asked. _

_No, she wasn't going to relive this again. She vowed that she was going to move on after throwing him behind bars… _

"_With some of my female friends: Bradley, Cody, Emma, Madelaine…I imagined you in their place. You're perfect to me. You always have been ever since we first met. When you left me, you were all I ever thought about." Norman said as he watched Samantha turn away from him. "I prefer your hair down." _

_With that, he ripped off the tie that held her hair back, causing her bun to become undone. _

"_Norman, what the hell? Why are you doing this? This isn't like you at all!" she asked while still holding out her gun and turning back towards him to keep it pointed at his face. _

"_It's all for you, Sam. That's why I did all of this, including murdering Marion Crane, that private investigator, and Sam Loomis. I even got rid of Romero after you left me." Norman said as he moved closer to her. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be as lovely as mother." _

_Samantha remembered that the therapist told her that the only reason why this all happened was because she looked like his mother. It was an Oedipus Complex, plain and simple… _

_He then kissed her passionately, catching her off guard. Samantha's eyes widened as this happened since she was still in shock from what she had witnessed. Unknown to her, as they kissed, Norman held up his knife and had it perfectly targeted to her neck…_

* * *

Samantha James woke up suddenly and panted. These nightmares were happening ever since she arrested her ex-boyfriend and infamous serial killer, Norman Bates, and they wouldn't stop coming up every night. Outside of the nightmares, her job as a police officer had gotten exhausting and not as fun as it was before.

With a groan, she got dressed VERY early in the morning as she had been ever since she first got the nightmares. Samantha tied her hair back into a bun using her old magenta scarf as a scrunchie.

_The scarf is the only thing I'm keeping from the past. Zack would want it that way._ she thought.

The unfortunate thing was that HE had the scarf for all that time she was training, but Samantha preferred to use it to remember Zack Shelby, her half-brother. She had done her damnedest to get rid of anything from the past (with a few exceptions) or whatever reminded her of her ex, planning to start over.

_Alright, what does Sheriff Greene have for me today?_ Samantha thought, grabbing her badge and gun once she got downstairs.

She quickly checked the news on her TV as she always did. Her jaw dropped upon seeing the story for that day while the words "Serial killer released from prison" gleamed at her mockingly from the screen.

_It's probably just another killer. It can't POSSIBLY be him, can it? _she thought.

Samantha eyed the screen carefully before she saw HIM in all his glory on screen with that brunette hair and blue eyes that haunted her nightmares.

_Shit! _she thought.

"No…" Samantha said, gripping the counter in fear. "He can't be free."

Her panic began to rise: the one thing she vowed to do for the sake of her friends and in honor of her brother was all for nothing and the creep she dated was walking free with no consequences despite that he tried to kill her.

It was over and she needed to quit her job due to her failure…

* * *

How long had he been gone? A year? Two years? Norman couldn't remember. His time in prison was mainly made up of therapy, questions, and constant tests with everyone bombarding him with talk of things he didn't even do, but what his mother had done.

However, now that he was back, there was only one person he wanted to speak with: his ex-girlfriend, Samantha. The one thing he could remember was meeting her again, but everything else was blank until he found himself in a holding cell and saw a blonde girl who looked like her walking away.

_I HAVE to make it up to her. I'm better now, so we could go back to the way things were before…she left. _Norman thought.

He took out his phone and pulled up a picture of his beloved Samantha, stroking it. Even after all this time, Norman still enjoyed how much she looked like his mother. It was as if she hadn't died at all…

He put his phone away as he stared across the street where she lived and fixed his hair.

Once he had a plan to win her back together, it was now or never…


	2. We Meet Again

"You what?" Sheriff Greene asked as she watched Samantha place her badge and gun on the desk.

"I quit." Samantha said. "I failed. White Pine Bay's serial killer is running free because of some technicality…"

"It's not your fault, James. You were one of our best—"

"He did ALL of this because of me! If I didn't look like his mother, he probably wouldn't have been so obsessed."

With a sigh, she left the station.

_Alex, Zack, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_Samantha thought.

Once she got home, she didn't want to look behind her across the street where…it happened. Everyone she knew was able to move on from the murders and chaos, but not her.

Life went on for them and she had no idea how else to move on with her life. After all, she got rid of almost anything that reminded her of the past and tried talking to a therapist about her nightmares.

"He wouldn't even hurt a fly" was what the lawyer said the day HE was released. Hearing that just made Samantha want to vomit. Yes, he was harmless when they first met, but it was different now.

"Damn it…" she said to herself.

All she wanted was to lock herself inside her own home and not see his face again.

_If I see him, I'll fight him or run._ Samantha thought.

However, before she could open the door, a familiar voice behind her called her name…

* * *

**Moments earlier…**

Norman paced around back and forth, running his hands through his hair and trying not to panic.

What was he going to do once he saw Samantha again?

_She's only your ex and you still love her. Mother isn't here to stop you from pursuing her like she did with the others…_he thought.

The motel had been shut down for a while due to the lack of business related to the murders that happened. If she was still alive, his mother would've fought to keep it open despite the incident.

Now, here he was trying to fix things up and readjusting to society after his time in prison (which he was doing well at).

"What do I do? What should I say? I'll tell her that I still love her…but what if she doesn't feel the same after that long?" he asked himself.

While he was locked up, Samantha was the only thing in Norman's mind that still remained: he could still smell her perfume and feel her hair even if she wasn't there. Oh, how he couldn't live without her…

His thoughts were distracted when he saw a car pull up to the house across the street. It was perfect timing…

_That must be her. _Norman thought.

He took a deep breath, waiting for Samantha step out. It was now or…now. There wasn't any time to just wait, it was the point of no return…

Across the street, she had gotten out of her car and was making her way to the door.

"Here goes nothing…" Norman said, walking towards her. "Sam!"

* * *

Samantha let go of the door handle and backed up against it as if she were some cornered animal. What if he was going to kill her again and this was all just a façade to lure her into a false sense of security?

_Why are you being such a coward, Sam? Just play along with it and if he tries to kill you, fight back or run. _she thought before forcing a fake smile and walking up to him.

"Hey, Norman…it's been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked.

Suddenly, she felt her entire body freeze up as he pulled her into a hug. It was a bad time to yell at her ex to not do that or even think about it, but she knew that she had to continue to play along in order to not make him snap.

Samantha hugged him back despite that she was shaking in fear. He only held onto her harder once he realized this and shushed her while saying that it was all going to be fine since he was here. This made her even more scared than earlier.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you more, Sam."

Norman couldn't help, but notice a few things were different about Samantha: her perfume smelled different than what he loved and remembered, she acted worried, which wasn't like her at all, and she had her magenta scarf tying her hair back.

"Anyways, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Samantha asked, which got him out of his thoughts.

"Two years…I think. It's all been a blur to me." Norman said. "But we're together again. That's all that matters, right?"

_Together even after you tried to kill me? Keep telling yourself that, Bates. _Samantha thought.

"I guess…we never did get the chance to catch up when we last met."

"Then, we should do it right now if you want. Let's go to the motel office and we'll talk. It's no rush."

Samantha's eyes widened upon hearing that. Why would she ever want to go back to that place? It held too many bad memories for her and being stuck there with her psycho ex-boyfriend was the last thing she wanted…

However, she HAD to remain calm and go with it.

"Sure, why not? I'm not busy." Samantha said, shrugging.

Norman smiled at her and immediately grabbed her hand, saying, "Then, let's get going! I can't wait to hear about what you've been doing and I can tell you how I've been."

Samantha gulped as they walked to the motel together. She was probably so screwed…


End file.
